


Daydreaming

by SylverFletcher



Series: Let them be happy (2B/9S shorts) [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 2B just wants to tease her nines, F/M, Fluff, Nothing Hurts, let them be happy, nines just wants to keep staring at her and zoning out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverFletcher/pseuds/SylverFletcher
Summary: 9S sometimes can't help it when his mind wanders, with nothing but his companion around for him to watch. Of course, no one ever said 2B was dense, and he is a fool to think she wouldn't notice.





	Daydreaming

If anyone were to ever ask 9S to define something that was truly both beautiful and terrifying, the answer that would fall from his lips without a thought would be his partner's name. In this instant, as if frozen in time, he could see clear as ever the way 2B was slashing through endless machines like mere butter. Her skirt and hair swished this way and that, relentlessly tugged by gravity as she flew from target to target and eliminated them with equal lack of mercy. The way she coldly destroyed each and every moving thing that crossed her path in such a vicious and yet morbidly alluring manner was nothing short of proof that she was exactly the perfect example for such a question.

Of course, if she ever heard him describe her as anything remotely related to beautiful or alluring, he had no doubt in his mind that she would destroy him for spare parts right that instant. It was best to keep his thoughts to himself, he decided.

As if to emphasize his point, he narrowly managed to duck the completely mangled half of machinery that was tossed at his head from none other than the object of his consideration. As he stood back upright and looked to investigate where it came from, she chose that moment to take his attention and snap at him.

"Pay attention." Short and succinct, as always. He'd expect no less. Resisting the temptation to give her a "Yes, ma'am!", knowing it would just irk her more, 9S focused back on giving her the support she was pretending to not be asking for.

Which might sound odd, but oh no, he knew her perfectly well to realize her barked command that sounded like a snarky reprimand was really her way of asking him to back her up, and he was willing as ever to do whatever she needed.

Although he almost didn't need to lift a finger at all. The pile of torn and obliterated metal parts at his partner's feet was probably enough to fill a scrapyard already, and there were no more challengers coming to face miss Certain Doom over there. Slowly she relaxed, letting her sword materialize back to its default position on her back and standing up to her full height again.

He'd never get over the fact she was taller than him.

She stared at him for a moment, her face flat and serious as always, and turned away without a word. Off she went again, looking for more to destroy and seeming to not care whether he followed or not. 9S didn't mind, of course, knowing that was just how she was.

But she didn't make it more than a few steps before her legs gave way under her, and she collapsed to the ground. "2B!" He couldn't help the panicked shout that escaped him as he dashed to her side, skidding to a halt beside her in an instant. She swatted away his worried hands when he tried to steady her.

"I took some damage. Stop panicking." Her voice was as level as always, completely unconcerned. Sometimes he wondered how she could manage never reacting to anything at all, watching as she forced herself to stand and tried to walk away again on weak legs. This time he was there to catch her when her failing limbs decided to give way again, and she could give nothing but an annoyed huff in disapproval as he supported her.

"We should take a break and let me fix you up." 9S advised, pulling her arm over his shoulders and walking them toward a place to rest. She said nothing back, knowing they would get on their way sooner if she just let him do his job.

He brought her over to a broken piece of concrete in the shade, just large enough to make a nice place to sit, and gently let her down onto it. Her skirt fluffed and pooled over the smooth stone as air caught it and then let it settle, the intricate designs on it catching light in the process. Her legs dangled limply over the edge of the stone, and she almost seemed relieved to be off of them.

"Alright, let's have a look." 9S said needlessly, not missing the impatient sigh from his partner as he crouched on the ground in front of her. She gave no protest as he took one of her legs in his hands and examined the harsh scratches and tears in it, some even deep enough to have gone right through her thick skin and revealing the working parts underneath.

He didn't realize 2B was watching him equally as closely until she spoke up, her voice surprisingly soft considering who was talking. " I guess this is what happens when you fight machines with saw blades for hands." There was a trace of amusement in her words as she spoke, and 9S perked up at the sound. Taking supplies from his helpfully waiting pod and setting to work on the field repairs he was tasked with, 9S couldn't help smiling ever so slightly. Her voice sounded nice when she took the emotionless edge from it.

"I suppose that's true. Maybe next time you should try standing on their heads, eh?" He joked, hoping to hear more of that amusement in her voice.

"Maybe next time I will, if my support doesn't decide to install updates in the middle of a fight." She almost sounded like she was joking back, if not for the thinly veiled insult.

Just the same, he almost managed to sound offended as he squawked out a squeaky "I wasn't doing that!"

There was a moment of silence as she just piercingly stared at him through her mask, until finally she spoke again. "Okay, sure, I believe you. What exactly were you doing instead, then?"

He was pretty sure he was about to regret all his life decisions. "Just, uh, thinking." He explained lamely, clearing his throat awkwardly. She just looked at him.

"You should be careful with that. You might fry something."

This time he spluttered, truly unsure of whether to be offended at the insult or flattered that she insulted him so teasingly. His words stumbled in his mouth for several moments as he tried to summon a decent comeback, but all he managed to do was look like a defeated fool while she watched him. And then, she made an odd noise, followed by the action of her covering her mouth and pretending to cough.

He was convinced that had been the faintest traces of a stifled laugh.

Not wanting to ruin her oddly good mood, though, he didn't mention it. It was rare enough, if ever, that he got to see her express any emotion already. Seeing her fail to hide her amusement at him was an incredibly nice break from her usual uncaring demeanor, and he was ready and willing to accept the moment as it was.

Even if he wished it could last longer, or more often.

"9S." Her voice dragged him back to the present, and he realized he'd been staring blankly down at her injured legs for several minutes without doing anything to fix them. Snapping his gaze upward, he saw her head tilted down toward him, the visible half of her face set again in her never wavering emotionless expression. She continued when she saw him look up, her voice as flat as ever. "You're doing it again."

9S blinked. "What?"

"Daydreaming." 2B tilted her head ever so slightly, as if in a knowing way. "That's what you were doing earlier, too."

If he had been human, 9S was sure he'd have flushed bright red by now. Her piercing stare never wavered, and he found himself slowly shrinking and looking down again to avoid it. He went back to the work in front of him as an excuse to not answer any further questions that could possibly end in her maybe flinging him off a cliff.

She said nothing, only watching as he finished up. The tilt of her head followed him as he stood.

"Alright, I'm done. Should we continue on?" He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, looking away. When 2B stood, he only glanced over at her for a moment.

"I suppose we should." 9S backed away to give her space, but she caught his arm and held him where he was. "But first…"

Before he could question her or protest any attempts to make him say more, her arm found its way behind him and she'd pulled him flush against her body. His breath caught in his throat, almost feeling like he was about to malfunction when he felt her own breath against his ear in the same instant. Then came her voice, low and with just a hint more emotion than earlier.

"Just try not to think about me so much." She paused, but didn't release her hold on him. "...At least, not during battles, alright?"

Without waiting for a stuttered reply, she let go and was gone the next second. With a feeling of tingly bewilderment, and something breathless he couldn't put a name to, 9S was left processing what had just happened.

And meanwhile, she waited patiently for him to be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any simple fluff suggestions, send them my way and I'll make it happen. This poor pair needs more happiness and everyone else seems to be writing angst tbh


End file.
